


They Took Him

by Archer973



Category: Leverage
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The goons take Hardison. That is the last mistake they will ever make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Took Him

“They took Hardison.”

Those three words silenced the comms. Nobody spoke. Nobody breathed. Then…

“Eliot, to me, now.”

Her voice was calm, no hint of panic, no tremble of fear. They could hear the hitter moving, could hear voices yelling and a car starting. Horns honked and the vehicle protested its abuse.

“Parker, we’ll be there soon, we’ll figure something out.” Sophie, always the mother, trying to reach out, trying to comfort but…

“No, stay there. Stay on the mark. All I need is Eliot.”

 

They came anyways of course. The mark was on the backburner, simmering in his own juices. Nate tried to plan, tried to do what he did best, but they did not need him.

Parker’s movements were sharp and quick, her voice controlled, focused. Eliot didn’t speak at all, merely added things to the map. Parker had no need for his words though. Thousands of words could be communicated with a single glance.

Sophie tried to help, tried to offer comfort, but Nate took her arm and pulled her aside. “Let them work,” he said.

And work they did. Coldly, efficiently, they ripped apart the goon’s security system, planned the entry and exit routes, discussed what medical supplies to bring. It was impersonal, pragmatic. But Eliot clenched his hands too tightly and Parker’s lips were so thin a line they almost couldn’t be seen.

One hour after Hardison had been taken, they moved out to take him back. Nate drove. Eliot checked his knives. Parker drew the floor plan. Sophie watched them in the mirror. The car was silent.

Three minutes and twenty-one seconds. Three minutes, twenty-one seconds, and fifteen dead. That’s what it took to retrieve the hacker. Eliot left the knife in the last body, stripping off his blood-soaked gloves so he could carry Hardison out.

They had broken all his fingers. Angry welts ran across his dark skin, the sign of a belt hitting flesh. But Nate didn’t see that. All he saw was Eliot cradling Hardison to him, whispering words too low to be heard, while Parker straddled the hitter’s knees, caging Hardison between them, stroking his face, tears running down her face.

“You’re ours,” she murmured, leaning forward so that she could rest her forehead against his. “Do you hear me, Alec? You are ours, and they will never take you away again.”

“Yours?” Hardison’s voice was hoarse and almost too low to be heard.

“Ours.” Eliot affirmed, the word rumbling out of his chest, a warning to the whole world: No one touches Alec Hardison and lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Eliot and Parker would make the best killing team on the face of this planet and no one can convince me otherwise. I feel like after this word would get out: You can try to go up against Ford's team, and best of luck to you, but if you value your life, don't lay one finger on his hacker, because Eliot Spencer will kill you, and Parker will plan it.


End file.
